


Used

by theauthor2010



Category: Glee
Genre: Drunk Sex, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-20
Updated: 2011-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:45:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theauthor2010/pseuds/theauthor2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven years free of Lima and Kurt Hummel had only been wanted once. He wanted that feeling again, to be wanted and used in the worst way. It didn't work the way he planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Used

It had been desperation (and enough alcohol to kill someone) that had lead Kurt to Dave Karofsky again. Seven years free of Lima, Ohio and Kurt needed something that he never had been able to find – someone who absolutely wanted him. He may have been unable to find someone to want him, but it seemed that just about everyone else had. Finn and Rachel were back together after their annual up and down fest and this time it was for real, they were getting married in the Spring. Blaine Anderson, the boy that he always thought he’d be with? He was happily involved with a kid named Jordan for the last three and a half years and they had all these lofty plans about traveling the world and adopting babies and stuff. Every single person that Kurt had ever wanted to spend his life with always seemed to turn around and find their one true love in someone else. It was the story of his life. He had never even been kissed by someone who meant it – aside from once and once only.

“Please,” he practically begged, pressing his body against the bigger man’s, arms around him as he dragged him drunkenly to the beat up motel outside of town. It was the one that everyone in Lima knew, the one you drove to if you wanted to fuck or be fucked. It had that reputation and Kurt needed it.

Seven years and Kurt had never really had a relationship. Seven years and that one kiss ferociously taken in the locker rooms was his only kiss. He was twenty five and a virgin. He was pathetic and there was only one person who had ever shown desire for him, even if it was in the most fucked up way possible. Dave Karofsky wanted him and if Kurt could tap into that desire for one second, right now, while he was wasted beyond belief, then it would be okay.

“I want you,” he moaned, grabbing hold of the bigger boy’s shirt and pulling it off, revealing a firm, strong, masculine chest. Kurt had never been attracted to the boy’s physical appearance in high school but damn, maybe it was the alcohol but he enjoyed it now.

He was pathetic. Every guy who wanted him was a creep and every guy he wanted was out of his league. This was all he was worth. He was worth being fucked by the brutish ex-bully who looked at him with as much desire as he hoped for and let himself be dragged along.

Karofsky was completely gentle with him.

It took Kurt’s breath away, the way that he ran his hands over Kurt’s shoulders, as he stripped off his shirt. He focused on Kurt and staring into Kurt’s eyes and pressed their lips together several times in heated but tender kisses. He was all about making Kurt feel good, lips on his neck and hand working at his worn jeans. Kurt was pretty good at pretending he wasn’t drunk when he so was, but he quickly started to doubt that Karofsky knew.

“Wanted this for so long…” he mumbled, in a way that could only make Kurt feel desirable. He wanted to be wanted but this was not at all expected.

Kurt was so confused by that, but he let Karofsky pull his pants down and wrap his hands around the head of his dick. He moaned. Oh god. He had never had sexual contact in his life and this was so good. It was beyond the cheap fuck that he thought he was going for.

Karofsky stripped off his pants and completely took control, getting both of them naked. He drew Kurt up toward the bed and between his legs as they kissed. “Love…” he mumbled.

It was wonderful, the way that his former bully’s fingers felt along his thighs, down his hips and between his legs. Karofsky seemed to have learned how to be gay and have sex with men, because he knew more than Kurt when it came to the way his fingers slipped inside of him, stretching.

When Karofsky finally entered him, he pulled Kurt’s legs around his waist and thrust slowly. “You’re…oh, tight,” he mumbled.

That’s because I’m a virgin, Kurt answered mentally. That’s because I’m drunk as fuck and I only wanted someone to want me.

Karofsky moved slowly, delicately, hands on Kurt’s hips. He reached between them and stroked Kurt in time with the thrusts, just wanting to get him off it seemed. “I ‘lways loved you,” he mumbled. “Been thinkin’ bout you for years and years I swear it, Kurt.”

It was when he came that Kurt realized he may have made a mistake.

Four hours later and decidedly more sober, Kurt woke up spooned close to Karofsky – no, oh god no, Dave. The man’s arm was wrapped around his stomach and he was smiling the stupidest little smile that Kurt had ever seen.

“Are you awake?” he asked Kurt, gently.

“Mhm.”

“I can’t believe that you and I finally…I never thought I’d even see you ‘round these parts again,” he mumbled, quietly. “I…I just wanted to tell you so many things you know?”

Kurt swallowed. Oh god. What had he done? He made a noncommittal, quiet sound.

“Yeah,” Dave said softly. “I just loved you so much and I fucked up, I did so many stupid things. I hope that maybe you can forgive me you know, so we can start…seeing each other or something. I’ve been out, good five years now. It was hard but it wasn’t the disaster I thought it would be. I just…thank you.”

Loved you.

Forgive me.

Oh shit, Kurt had used him. He had been lonely and unable to breathe and desperate. He had wanted to have sex, to be physically wanted, to get what had never been coming to him.

“I’ve been in love with you since I was seventeen…”

The wistful words broke his heart. Didn’t the guy know how drunk he had been? Was Kurt that good at playing sober? He leaned over and then rushed to the bathroom to throw up.


End file.
